1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game systems and game programs and, more specifically, to a technique for enabling easier three-dimensional (3-D) game play.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, more 3-D games with 3-D computer graphics technology become available as the capability of computers incorporated in game systems becomes higher. In a 3-D game, objects composed of polygons, such as a player object and geometric objects, are arranged on a 3-D game space in a 3-D coordinate system, and the 3-D game space is displayed as a 3-D game screen being viewed from a viewpoint (virtual camera) that is set, for example, at the back of the player object. Such 3-D game space is displayed on a two-dimensional (2-D) plane, such as a television screen. Therefore, when a player operates the player object while viewing the television screen, it is difficult to get a sense of the 3-D game space, especially, a sense of depth. Furthermore, in general, the viewpoint is moved according to movement of the player object operated by the player, and therefore the player tends to lose a sense of direction and the like in the game space. For this reason, it is difficult to move the player object as the player wishes.
Conventionally, to get around these drawbacks, some game software products allow the 3-D game screen to be displayed together with a zoomed-out map screen for displaying the entire 3-D game space as a simple 2-D screen. An example of such game software product is xe2x80x9cThe legend of Zeldaxe2x80x9d (registered trademark)xe2x80x9d for xe2x80x9cNINTENDO 64 (registered trademark)xe2x80x9d both marketed by Nintendo, Co., Ltd. In this game software product, a 3-D game screen has a zoomed-out map screen superposed thereon for display. This zoomed-out map screen is structured so as to have a 2-D field map image representing a plan view of the entire 3-D game space viewed from the top with simple marks superposed thereon for indicating the location and direction of the player object and the like in the entire 3-D game space.
In such 3-D game, with the aid of the zoomed-out map screen, the player can grasp the location and direction of the player object and the like in the entire game space.
Such 3-D game, however, has another drawback as follows. That is, the zoomed-out map screen is a screen for indicating the location of the player object and the like to make the player roughly understand where he or she is. Therefore, to operate the player object, the player still has to view the 3-D game screen, making it difficult to grasp the sense of depth. Similarly, for setting a mark in the 3-D game space while viewing the 3-D game screen, it is extremely difficult to accurately move the mark to a desired location in the 3-D game space. How to set a mark in a 3-D game space is not particularly disclosed in background art.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to a novel game system and a novel game program enabling easier 3-D game play.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel game system and a novel game program capable of designating a location in a 3-D game space by using a 2-D map.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel game system and a novel game program enabling a plurality of players to play the same game closely in cooperation with each other.
The present invention has the following features to attain the object mentioned above.
A first aspect (claim 1) of the present invention is directed to a game system in which a 3-D game screen and a 2-D map screen are displayed. The game system includes a 2-D map screen display control section (CPU 401 for executing step S61 in the embodiments, for example; hereinafter only step numbers are referred to), a cursor operating section (cross button 4a), a first cursor movement control section (steps S62 through S65), a 3-D game screen display control section (CPU 301 for executing step S32; hereinafter only step numbers are referred to), and a second cursor movement control section (steps S41 through S44). Here, a 3-D game screen is a screen for displaying a state of a 3-D game space viewed from a predetermined viewpoint, and a 2-D map screen is a screen for displaying at least part of a 2-D field map representing a plan view of the 3-D game space viewed from top. The 2-D map screen display control section is to display a 2-D map screen including a first cursor. The first cursor is to indicate an arbitrary location on the 2-D field map. The cursor operating section is operated by a player. The first cursor movement control section moves the first cursor on the 2-D field map in accordance with an operation of the cursor operating section. The 3-D game screen display control section is to display the 3-D game screen including a second cursor. The second cursor is to indicate a specific location in the 3-D game space. The specific location corresponds to the location indicated by the first cursor on the 2-D field map. The second cursor movement control section moves the second cursor in the 3-D game space in relation to a movement of the first cursor on the 2-D field map.
According to the first aspect, it is possible to obtain a game system in which the second cursor can be moved in the 3-D game space in relation to the first cursor being moved on the 2-D field map. Therefore, by indicating a desired location on the easy-to-read 2-D field map with the first cursor, and the player can know a location in the 3-D game space corresponding to the desired location through the second cursor. In other words, it is possible to correctly indicate the desired location in the 3-D game space without being annoyed by the depth direction in the 3-D game space. For example, with the use of the second cursor, it is possible to move a player object appearing in the 3-D game screen to a desired location therein without losing a sense of direction. This enables easier 3-D game play.
Also, preferably (claim 2), the game system further includes a hint data storage section (DVD-ROM 32 or working memory 402), a location designating section (A button 4d and steps S62 through S65), and a hint display control section (steps S75 through S78). The hint data storage section stores hint data. The hint data serves as a hint for proceeding a game in the 3-D game space. This hint data is related to a location on the 2-D field map. The location designating section is operated by the player to designate a desired location on the 2-D field map by using the first cursor. The hint display control section reads hint data related to the location designated by the location designating section from the hint data storage section, and displays a hint based on the hint data.
Thus, when a desired location is designated on the 2-D field map, a hint at that location is displayed. Therefore, it is possible to obtain a game system that enables the player to easily win a 3-D game.
Furthermore, more preferably (claim 3), when no hint data related to the location designated by the location designating section is found, the hint display control section displays a hint based on hint data related to a location within a predetermined range from the designated location. Still more preferably, the hint data is displayed on the 2-D map screen.
Still further, preferably (claim 4), the game system further includes a command display control section (step S69), a command display control section (B button 4e and step S68), and a specific phenomenon causing section (step S48). The command display control section makes a specific phenomenon command displayed on the 2-D map screen. The specific phenomenon command causes a specific phenomenon to occur in the 3-D game space. More specifically, the specific phenomenon represents a change in image on the 3-D game screen such as an animated image of an explosion, and a change in the entire image associated with a rotation of a virtual camera. The command selecting section is operated by the player for selecting a specific phenomenon command (item or icon) displayed on the 2-D map screen. The specific phenomenon causing section causes the specific phenomenon corresponding to the specific phenomenon command selected by the command selecting section to occur at a location the second cursor in the 3-D game space.
Thus, it is possible to obtain a game system that can exactly cause a desired phenomenon at a location desired by the player in the 3-D game space. Furthermore, if two players uses this game system, they try to clear the game in cooperation with each other in the same game space. Therefore, game play becomes much more fun.
Still further, as the specific phenomenon, an explosion may be occurred at the location indicated by the second cursor (claim 5). Still further, as the specific phenomenon, a line of vision from the viewpoint may be turned to a direction of the second cursor (claim 6). Still further, as the specific phenomenon, a player character operable by the player may be turned to a direction of the second cursor (claim 7).
Still further, preferably (claim 8), the game system further includes a first display section (home television 2) and a second display section (liquid crystal monitor 41). The first display section and the second display section are structured separately from each other. The first display section displays the 3-D game screen, and the second display section displays the 2-D map screen.
With this, the 3-D game screen and the 2-D map screen are displayed separately on different display sections. Therefore, it is possible to obtain a game system in which the 3-D game space and the 2-D field map are displayed in detail on the respective display sections. With these screens displayed on different display sections, if two players play a game, for example, a first player plays the game through the 3-D game screen, while a second player plays the game through 2-D map screen to help the first player win the game. This makes it possible to provide a novel game system.
Still further, preferably (claim 9), the game system further includes a player character operating section (main stick 31a) and a player character action control section (steps S33 through 38). The player character operating section is operated by the player for operating a player character appearing in the 3-D game space. The player character action control section controls an action (including movement and motion) of the player character in the 3-D game space in accordance with an operation of the player character operating section. Here, the cursor operating section and the player character operating section are separately provided on different controllers so as to be operable by different players.
Thus, a first player operates the player character and the second player operates the cursor. This makes it possible to provide a novel game system in which players play the same game closely in cooperation with each other.
A second aspect (claim 10) of the present invention is directed to a game system having a video game machine that makes a 3-D game space displayed on a home television receiver and a hand-held game machine communicably connected to the video game machine. The hand-held game machine includes a 2-D map image display control section, a cursor operating section, and a transmitting section (step S63). The 2-D map image display control section makes a display device incorporated in the hand-held game machine display at least part of a 2-D field map representing a plan view of the 3-D game space viewed from top and having a first cursor superposed thereon for indicating an arbitrary location on the 2-D field map. The cursor operating section is operated by a player for moving the first cursor. The transmitting section transmits operation information indicating an operation of the cursor operating section to the video game machine. The video game machine includes a 3-D game screen display section, a receiving section (step S41), and a second cursor movement control section. The 3-D game screen display section makes the home television receiver display the a state of 3-D game space viewed from a predetermined viewpoint and a second cursor for indicating a location in the 3-D game space corresponding to the location indicated by the first cursor on the 2-D field map. The receiving section receives the operation information from the hand-held game machine. The second cursor movement control section moves, based on the operation information received by the receiving section, the second cursor in the 3-D game space. With this, a movement of the second cursor in the 3-D game space is related to a movement of the first cursor on the 2-D field map.
With this, it is possible to obtain a game system in which the second cursor can be moved in the 3-D game space in relation to the first cursor being moved on the 2-D field map. That is, by indicating a desired location on the easy-to-read 2-D field map with the first cursor, and the player can know a location in the 3-D game space corresponding to the desired location through the second cursor. In other words, it is possible to correctly indicate the desired location in the 3-D game space without being annoyed by the depth direction in the 3-D game space. For example, with the use of the second cursor, it is possible to move a player object appearing in the 3-D game screen to a desired location therein without losing a sense of direction. This enables easier 3-D game play. Also, the video game machine and the hand-held game machine are linked together. Thus, it is possible to provide a cooperative game in which a first player operating the video game machine and a second player operating the hand-held game machine cooperate with each other to win a single game.
Furthermore, preferably (claim 11), the hand-held game machine further includes a hint data storage section, a location designating section, and a hint display control section. The hint data storage section stores hint data serving as a hint for proceeding a game provided in the 3-D game space, the hint data being related to a plurality of locations on the 2-D field map. The location designating section is operated by the player for designating a desired location on the 2-D field map by using the first cursor. The hint display control section reads hint data related to the location designated by the location designating section from the hint data storage section, and displaying a hint based on the hint data.
Still further, more preferably (claim 12), when no hint data related to the location designated by the location designating section is found, the hint display control section displays, on the 2-D map screen, a hint based on hint data related to a location within a predetermined range from the designated location.
Still further, preferably (claim 13), the hand-held game machine further includes a command display control section and a command selecting section, and the video game machine further includes a specific phenomenon causing section. The command display control section makes a specific phenomenon command displayed on the 2-D map screen, the specific phenomenon command for causing a specific phenomenon to occur in the 3-D game space. The command selecting section is operated by the player for selecting the displayed specific phenomenon command. At this time, a command corresponding to the specific phenomenon-command is sent from the hand-held game machine to the video game machine. The specific phenomenon causing section for causing the specific phenomenon corresponding to the specific phenomenon command selected by the command selecting section to occur at a location of the second cursor in the 3-D game space.
A third aspect (claim 14) of the present invention is directed to a recording medium having a game program recorded thereon, the game program executable by a computer of a game system in which a 3-D game screen for displaying a 3-D game space viewed from a predetermined viewpoint and a 2-D map screen for displaying at least part of a 2-D field map representing a plan view of the 3-D game space viewed from top are displayed. The game program causes the computer to execute the following steps: a first step (S61) of displaying, on the 2-D map screen a first cursor for indicating an arbitrary location on the 2-D field map; a second step (steps 62 through 65) of moving the first cursor on the 2-D field map in accordance with an operation by a player; a third step (step S32) of displaying, on the 3-D game screen, a second cursor for indicating a location in the 3-D game space corresponding to a location indicated by the first cursor on the 2-D field map; and a fourth step (steps S41 through S44) of moving the second cursor in the 3-D game space in relation to a movement of the first cursor on the 2-D field map. Thus, it is possible to obtain the same effects as those in the first or second aspect.
Furthermore, preferably (claim 15), the game-program includes hint data serving as a hint for proceeding a game provided in the 3-D game space, the hint data being related to a plurality of locations on the 2-D field map, and the game program further causes the computer to execute a step (steps S62 through S65) of causing the player to designate a desired location on the 2-D field map by using the first cursor; and a step (steps S75 through S78) of displaying a hint based on hint data related to the designated location.
Still further, more preferably (claim 16), in the hint displaying step, when no hint data related to the location designated by the first cursor is found, a hint based on hint data related to a location within a predetermined range from the designated location is displayed.
Still further, preferably (claim 17), the game program further causes the computer to execute a step (step S69) of displaying, on the 2-D map screen, a specific phenomenon command for causing a specific phenomenon to occur in the 3-D game space; and a step (S48) of causing the specific phenomenon corresponding to the specific phenomenon command when selected by the player to occur at a location of the second cursor in 3-D game space.
Still further, preferably (claim 21), the game system includes a video game machine and a hand-held game machine. The video game machine makes the 3-D game space displayed on a home television receiver. The hand-held game machine is communicably connected to the video game machine. The game program is executed by a computer of the video game machine and a computer of the hand-held game machine to make the 3-D game screen displayed on the home television receiver and to make the 2-D map screen displayed on a display device incorporated in the hand-held game machine.
Still further, preferably (claim 22), the game program further causes the computer to execute a step (steps S35 through S38) of controlling an action of a player character appearing in the 3-D game space. Here, in the first cursor moving step and the player character action controlling step, operation instructions from different controllers are accepted so as to allow operations, by different players.